transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
John Jonah Jameson (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
John Jonah Jameson is the editor of the Daily Bugle. Biography Campaign Against Spider-Man After the vigilante known as Spider-Man emerges, the Daily Bugles makes an article on him. J. Jonah Jameson asks his staff about why they did an article on Spider-Man, calling him a criminal, a public menace, Robbie Roberton tries to defend Spider-Man stating he saved people from a fire, whom Jameson thinks was started by Spider-Man, asking why he wears a mask, what he's got to hide and he doesnt want his paper to talk about him. but changes his mind when Robbie states that they sold all copies of today newspaper, Jameson asks for a decent picture of Spider-Man this time. but Robbie tells him that its impossible most of their photographers have tried to get one, even the new guy Eddie Brock, Jameson is certain they can get a picture of Spider-Man, as he states that if Spider-Man doesnt want to be famous then they'll make infamous. During a Staff meeting, Jameson angrily demands to know why they havent gotten a decent picture of Spider-Man as the previous night Spider-Man caused alot of damage to many cars. Robbie states its that’s over exaggerated as the eyewitness states that he didn’t did major damage. Jameson points out Spider-Man was running from the police, so he's up to no good. Robbie defends Spider-Man stating that there most have been a misunderstanding, but Jameson disagrees, Robbie hopes Jameson doesnt go to overboard with this before it bites them in the butt, Hoffman suggests putting an ad asking for free-lance photographers for see if anybody can take pictures of Spider-Man, Jameson initially hates the idea, before taking all credit for the idea. By pure coincidence, the teenager Peter Parker who secretly is Spider-Man would see the ad and use this as an opportunity to make money, Peter sells his pictures to the Daily Bugle where he meets J. Jonah Jameson, he calls his pictures crap despite wanting to use them and asks Peter how he got them, Peter doesnt reveal stating if he does, he will send his own photographer next time, Hoffman gives Peter a check for 300. As time passes, Jameson would use every picture he got of Spider-Man to make an article depicting Spider-Man as the criminal he views Spider-Man as, and gained some supporters such as George Stacy the Captain of New York Police Department, much of Peter Parker and Robbie Robertson dismay. Later, Jameson tells Peter and Eddie Brock to come to his office. telling them that he want's one of them to take a picture of Spider-Man caught committing a crime and will give a staff job to the one who gets it. After Spider-Man fought Flint Marko who can turn himself into sand, Jameson has heard of this sand creature, he and employee start pitching names for him, Jameson decides on the name Sandman, Peter shows up, as Jameson asks if he got pictures of the Sandman, Peter states he didnt, much to Jameson dissapointment. Threatened by Iron Patriot Peter sells some pictures of the new black suited Spider-Man to JJJ, after he get his pay, the backside of the building explodes. as Iron Patrito emerges from the smokes, asking Jameson who takes the pictures of Spider-Man, Jameson refuses to reveal who it is, Patriot knows he's lying, Then Spider-Man appears behind, Jameson gets his mouth webbed when he states that he knew he and the Iron Patriot were allies. then Patriot gasses Spider-Man causing him to pass out, Iron Patriot saves him before he falls to the ground and takes him away. Firing Eddie Brock Eddie Brcok wishing for that staff job position, photoshops a picture of Spider-Man making it look like he's committing a crime and sells it to Jameson, but Peter Parker has the evidence that the picture was photoshopped and gives the evidence to Robbie, who shows this to Jameson who is angry, he tells Brock that while he hates Spider-Man, he will not tolerate this and fires him. Robbie tells Jameson that now they need to print a retraction, Jameson states he havent made a retraction in 20 years. Spider-Man Retirement After Peter Parker got rid of the Alien Symbionte, he decides to quit being Spider-Man, as the parasite made him act aggressive towards the New Yorkers, giving him the negative recepticon that Jameson long wanted, A garage man arrives to the Daily Bugle, Betty tells Jameson that the man really wants to show him something, the Man reveals the outfit of Spider-Man to the shock of Jameson and Robbie. Jameson is happy to see that Spider-Man has quit, while Robbie sighs in sadness. Battle Against the Sinister Six With Spider-Man absent, crime would rise and a group of supervillians named the Sinister Six attacked the city, Jameson looks at the Spider-Man costume hanging in his wall. as he and the other employees of the Bugle expresses concern on the situation going on in New York City, one of the employees point out that since Spider-Man retired crime has gone up and hell is breaking loose, as Robertson points out that if Spider-Man was around everything would be fine, Jameson turns to look at them and finally realizes that he was wrong about Spider-Man, he blames himeelf for what has happened as he drove him away, then he hears a noise and turns around to see that his costume was stolen and Spider-Man left a note, angered Jameson reverts back to his normal thinking of Spider-Man and leaves the building to see Spider-Man get his ass kicked and get arrested. Jameson would witness Spider-Man fighting against the Sinister Six and calls for Parker, so that he can take pictures of it, but he's nowhere to be found, so he asks a little girl for her camera, she refuses, Jameson offers her 100 buck for it, which she accepts only to find out it doesnt have film much to his fury. Duel of Harlem A year later, The Hulk and Wolverine would fight in Harlem causing fear and havoc all over the place, Jameson was in Harlem during the battle and commented that he knew this kind of damage would happen with more of these menaces on the loose. Relationships Friends and Allies *Peter Parker - Employee *Betty Brant - Employee *Robbie Robertson - Employee *Hoffman - Employee *George Stacy Enemies *Spider-Man *Hulk *Wolverine *Eddie Brock - Former Employee *Iron Patriot *The Sinister Six Appearances/Actors *Canon (2 stop motions) **''Spider-Man'' (First appearance) - saulob2003, eagc7 **''The Incredible Hulk'' - eagc7 Trivia Gallery ''Spider-Man'' ''The Incredible Hulk'' Category:Males Category:Living Characters Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Humans Category:Spider-Man Humans Category:The Incredible Hulk Humans